This proposal is to continue funding of the Einstein/Montefiore Diabetes Research and Training Center. We propose to provide vital research support to funded diabetes investigation throughout the continuance of 4 core biomedical research laboratories. These four laboratories, radioimmunoassay-islet, cell culture, chemical and high pressure liquid chromatography will provide consulltation and determinations of islet hormones, glucose, lipids, lipoproteins and liquid chromatography. These labs will provide several cell lines, rat pancreatic islets and assistance in polypeptide receptor binding studies. The DRTC will provide a feasibility study mechanism by which faculty may obtain pilot funds for new directions in research, such as; the electrophysiology of islets, antibody-mediated placental hormone transport, factors involved in glycemic control, diabetes effects on isolated heart cells, lipoprotein binding to liver cells, phospholipid turnover in beta cells, parasitic infections in experimental diabetes, genetic basis for susceptibility to diabetes and psychosocial determinants of glycemic control. The DTRC will continue its commitment to health provider education through its Diabetes Education Team to design, evaluate and utilize a series of educational strategies. The Center activities will be supported by a computer laboratory, an enrichment program and by an administrative structure that includes the principals involved in all its activities, and both internal and external advisory committees. The overall goal is to improve care to diabetics by fostering research and education in diabetes.